1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing devices and testing methods, more particularly to a testing device and a testing method for testing a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard, which includes a south bridge chip, a north bridge chip and buses and so on, is one of the most important components in a personal computer. Reliability and compatibility of the motherboard is very important.
A manufacturer of motherboards must test reliability and compatibility of the motherboards before shipment. Generally, a motherboard is installed in a computer. After an operating system of the computer is loaded, the computer executes some testing programs in order to get testing results. However, if the motherboard has some problems after the computer is started up and prior to loading of the operating system, no test results are obtained. In this situation, the tester cannot clearly know what is wrong with the motherboard.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing device and a testing method for testing a motherboard before an operating system is loaded.